


Not While I'm Around

by formerlyknownas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seeing the future, Visions, little bit of magic?, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formerlyknownas/pseuds/formerlyknownas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's been having dreams about death that are too real to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not While I'm Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this website. I had originally posted this on Tumblr a long while ago but now I've decided to put it back up here. I would really appreciate feedback as it is one of the first stories I ever wrote. 
> 
> <3 K

He shot up sweat dripping off his brow. His chest rose and fell violently as he panted trying to catch his breath. His thrashing, albeit short lived, roused the boy next to him and with a haggard yawn he too slowly sat up.

“What’s wrong?”

Niall looked over at him as the question caught his attention. He’d been dreaming again, the same dream for a week now, that Zayn was going to die. He looked into the chocolate eyes, dimmed with sleepiness, and sighed softly shaking his head. “Nothing, I just...bad dream,” he said.

“Well, it’s alright,” Zayn said putting his arm protectively around Niall’s shoulder. “Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Not while I’m around,” he said softly pulling the Irish boy close to him.

Niall took his comfort carefully and moved closer to him as he pulled him back down to bed. He couldn’t help but feel more vulnerable now knowing that Zayn was there protecting him. It should be the other way around. He should be protecting Zayn. After all, Zayn wasn’t having dreams of Niall dying. Not to Niall’s knowledge that was.

“Zayn,” he asked softly turning so he could see his face again searching for his eye.  
“Hmm?”

“Do you think dreams are real?”

“I think that dreams are dreams and you shouldn’t be mixing them into reality. Niall, nothing bad will happen to you. I’m here and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I know.”

He rolled on his side and let Zayn fall asleep his arm constricted around Niall’s waist as he made himself comfortable. Niall sighed listening to the soft even tone of Zayn’s breath against his nape. He tried to sleep but the memories of the dream made it impossible.

...

“Morning sleepy,” Zayn said when he finally roused himself out of bed and ambled down the hall. The sunlight streaming through the window was painful, as if he was suffering a hangover.

“Close the blind,” he said squinting his eyes closed. His hand raised to rub the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of anything but the throbbing against his skull. Zayn gave him a confused look but quickly shut the blinds letting the room fall dark.

“You alright?”

“Yea, fine.”

“No,” he shook his head, “you’re not fine. This is the third time this week that you’ve been like this Niall. You don’t want to go out in the sunlight, you’re irritable as fuck and you’re not sleeping. What are you dreaming about? Seriously?”

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

“It’s not nothing. Niall, I care about you, so don’t shut me out like this.”

“Will you just get that, it’s my mum and I don’t want to talk right now,” he said pointing at the phone.

“What are you on about the phone --” he stopped when the phone started buzzing around the counter ringing. “How did you do that?”

“Just answer it, please? Tell her I’m in the shower. Or something.”

He frowned as he grabbed the phone, “hello? No, I’m sorry, Niall’s in the shower at the moment. Yea. Well he’s having a rough week. I think he’s still pretty upset with his grandfather passing away. Yea, I know it’ll be hard for a while. Of course. I’ll have him call you later. Alright, love you too. Bye.” He set the phone down and looked at Niall his eyes still holding his confusion. “Seriously, how did you do that? How did you know she was going to call?”

He shrugged, “don’t know and I don’t particularly care right now. My head is killing me.”

Zayn rolled his eyes slowly and moved around the counter standing behind Niall as he slouched on the stool. Zayn moved his hands up Niall’s back gently and found his temples before starting to rub small circles against his skin. “Relax,” he said softly letting his hands do the talking between the two of them.

Niall leaned his head back a little looking up at Zayn meeting his eyes. “You make it sound so easy,” he commented.

“It is. Listen to my voice. Shut the world out. Relax,” he said leaning down so he could rest his forehead gently against Niall’s. “Just relax.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Too bad. I’m telling you to. Now do it.” He placed a light kiss against Niall’s forehead continuing to massage his temples. “Come on, you need to take a nap,” he said gently.

“I just woke up.”

“Go and sleep. You need to catch up,” he urged.

Niall sighed. There was no use arguing with Zayn. It would only end up in him doing whatever Zayn had said in the first place. He nodded and stood up slowly. “Alright, alright,” he yawned softly and started for the bedroom. “Hey,” he said turning around, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Niall. Now go to sleep.”

He nodded and trotted down the hall crawling back into the messily made bed and settling down for what he hoped would be a good nap.

_“Can we get outta here already?”_

_He looked over at Zayn as he took his sweet time getting food to stock their kitchen back up. Maybe it was just him but he never understood why one would take so long finding the food. Just walk up each aisle and put a little bit of everything in the cart that worked fine for him._

_“Niall, chill out. I’d actually like to make something that’s not junk food this week,” he said looking over at him putting another vegetable that Niall couldn’t distinguish into the trolly._

_“We’ve been here for an hour, Zayn. You’re taking forever.”_

_“You’re being impatient would you just hold on!”_

_He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms until Zayn as finished. He watched his smooth hands grip the trolly handle and he looked up to find his eyes watching Niall. He nodded toward the front of the store and finally they started their way out._

_“I swear I don’t know why I asked you out,” Zayn grumbled softly placing each item on the counter waiting for their total. “You’re just an impatient child.”_

_“Piss off,” Niall spat swiping his credit card to pay for everything._

_“I was going to get that.”_

_“Relax, I got it,” he chided softly._

_Niall moved to the end of the counter and put the bags back into the trolly before reaching for the receipt. He watched a pout move over Zayn’s lips before turning away not in the mood to really talk with him._

_“Why don’t I just walk home,” Zayn suggested at Niall loaded the car._

_“Don’t be dim. It’s raining and we live on the other side of town. The only reason we came to this store is because we were already over here.”_

_“I just really don’t feel like being in a car with you,” he groaned and started away not looking back._

_“Fine! But when you catch pneumonia don’t come crying to me!” He quickly got in the car slamming the door shut and firing it up. The rain made everything worse. He drove to the edge of the parking lot and looked over at the soaked figure that was Zayn. He sighed and rolled the window down slowly, “Zayn, please just get in the car. Please.”_

_He looked over at Niall the rain inching down his cheeks and with a small nod he started for the car._

_But rain makes for horrible drivers._

_Niall watched the green SUV plow through the puddle and into the parking lot tossing Zayn into the air like a rag doll. He floated, or appeared to, for a second before flopping limply to the ground his head cracking against the concrete below._

“ZAYN!”

He shot up like a rocket drenched in sweat. He didn’t wait for a response, he flew out of bed tripping over his shirt lying on the floor. He tore through the house calling his name until he finally found the note.

Niall, ran to the store we need to eat something that’s not junk food tonight. I’ll be back soon. Love you, Zayn

He felt his breathing quicken, if that was even possible as it felt like he was running a marathon at that point in time. He moved through the house pulling a shirt on and grabbing his phone and keys. He needed to find him.

The streets of London were wet with newly fallen rain and try as he might to avoid thinking about it everything was starting to look more and more like his dream. The clouds were the same dim gray color and the rain seemed to have the same off scent that made him want to hurl. He thought of his dream and how they’d been across town but Zayn wouldn’t go to that one would he?

He drummed his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel. He pulled into a parking lot figuring he’d give Zayn and call and figure out which store he’d gone to in the first place. But then he saw him, soaked with rain and carrying a couple bags, trumping across the pavement.

“Zayn,” he said, although he wasn’t sure why as the windows were up and no one could hear him. He turned around driving over to him. “Why are you walking?” he asked stopping the car next to him.

“What are you doing here? You were sleeping last I checked,” he said shaking his head.

“Well get in before you catch pneumonia,” he said looking around as Zayn pulled the handle and got in. “You’re soaked.”

“Really, I thought I was dry as a bone,” he said with a chuckle.

“Oh, you’re lucky I love you.”

“Love you too. Hey, I still need to get a few things I couldn’t find there. Go to the another store and I’ll run in real fast and get it alright?”

“We can’t get it later?”

“Niall, I’m making dinner. No, I can’t get it later. It’ll take five minutes alright?” Niall sighed looking over at him. “Please?” He leaned over and pressed a kiss against Niall’s lips sending shivers down Niall’s spine as he thought of the dream and how he just wanted to go home. “Please?” His lips were just above Niall’s and he was tempted to connect them again but looking at Zayn’s eyes he sighed.

“Alright. But it better not take more than five minutes,” he said. Zayn pecked him once more before sitting back and pulling his seat belt on.

The rain was worse, if that was even possible, by the time they reached the next store. The water pelted the car and there were small waves starting to form in the parking lot. Niall looked over at Zayn as he watched a river form between the door and the car.

“There better be a kiss waiting for me when I get back,” he said looking at Niall before jumping out into the water and sprinting into the store.

And then he waited.

His eyes nervously scanned the surrounding to see where cars were. He kept looking back at the store to see if Zayn had come out and checked his watched impatiently every time a car drove by. By the time five minutes had passed he was about to run into the building and see what was taking so long. The clap of thunder above him made him stay. He looked toward the street nearly jumping when the door opened behind him.

“Fuck it’s a nightmare out there,” Zayn said climbing back into the car.

He looked at Zayn and couldn’t stop the laughter as he saw his hair soaked and plastered against his forehead. He let his hand wipe a few water droplets off Zayn’s face before leaning over to his seat letting his lips find Zayn’s taking time to warm them up slowly. His hand slid through Zayn’s hair pushing it away from his face. He heard Zayn mumbling something but he was too busy getting lost.

“Niall,” Zayn finally managed.

“I know, let’s go home,” he said a smirk proudly on his face. He turned the key but the only sound coming from the engine was a low guttural groan and then silence. “Well this is great.”

“I’ll go take a look,” Zayn said.

“You sure?”

“You know nothing about cars. Yea, I’m sure,” he said shaking his head and hopping back out into the water. He worked quickly trying to get whatever was wrong fixed as soon as he could but the water made it hard to see let alone fix.

Niall looked out the windows again paranoid that something was going to happen. Eventually, because it was taking so long, he got out to see if Zayn needed any help. The water was painful as he slapped against his skin.

“What’s the matter?”

“I think it’s just flooded. The rain is doing a number on the world.”

“Well, we could call a cab.”

“Or, sit in the car and get reacquainted with each other.”

Niall looked at Zayn as he suggested that and with a smirk he nodded toward the car. He brought the hood down. He looked over his shoulder and he saw it. The green SUV speeding through the parking lot. His mind flashed through everything his dream had been about but he couldn’t get than SUV out of his mind and before he could think otherwise he ran at Zayn shouting for him to move. He pushed Zayn against the car as the SUV sped nearer.

And then it hit.

Zayn watched in horror as Niall crashed into the windshield cracking the glass before toppling over the top of the car and slammed to the ground. His eyes widened as he flew to him.

“Niall! Oh my god, Niall!”

His breathing was haggard and painful but he looked up at Zayn as he blocked the rain falling into his eyes. He could feel the blood oozing through his hair slowly seeping into the water around him.

“Niall, hold on. Help is coming. You’ll be fine!”

He shook his head slowly.

“No, listen to me, keep your eyes open. I love you and you’re going to be fine!”

“It’s alright, Zayn. Nothing bad will happen to you.”

“What are you talking about?”

He wheezed softly, “you’re going to be fine.”

“No, Niall, don’t talk like this.”

“I love you, Zayn. I will always love you.”

Zayn could feel the coughing before he started. He sputtered softly as he felt tears prick his eyes the salt water crashing against the rain mixing as it dripped softly against Niall’s paling skin.

“Is this what you’ve been dreaming about?”

“It doesn’t matter. Tell my mum I love her.”

“Don’t leave me, Niall. Please.”

“I love you.”


End file.
